


А есть другие варианты?

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: Колин привык жить по инерции, но когда судьба сводит его с новым знакомым, он пытается разобраться в себе и принять верное решение.





	А есть другие варианты?

Колин не замечает музыки, хотя она грохочет весь вечер, мешая посетителям бара общаться; впрочем, ближе к полуночи уже мало кого тянет вести непринужденные беседы, а некоторые собеседники уже не поняли бы ни слова, даже если бы в зале царила тишина.

Он наблюдает эту картину четвертый вечер подряд, засиживаясь допоздна, потому что дома его никто не ждет, а находиться там одному стало невыносимо.

Колина тянет к людям, ему хочется быть к ним ближе, слушать их разговоры, загонять незнакомцам какой-то философский бред о смысле жизни и ждать, что те ответят ему взаимностью.

После отказа на кастинге это желание никуда не делось, хотя в течение следующих суток он ненавидел все живое и мечтал сорваться на ком угодно, пусть даже на случайном прохожем, косо посмотревшем на него. Он почти привык мириться с отказами, но это все равно не было синонимом понятия «легко справляется».

Колину ни с чем не удается справляться легко, он затрачивает на каждое действие вдвое больше энергии, чем потребовалось бы кому-то другому. У него двое сыновей, но ни одной жены, карьера актера пущена псу под хвост, бессонница, преследовавшая с детства, никуда не ушла, как и проблемы с выпивкой. Он думает, что все сложилось бы иначе, предложи ему кто-то достойную роль, чтобы развернуться, показать потенциал, за ней бы последовала еще одна, и еще… Но пока весь потенциал Колина уходит на то, чтобы перед зеркалом изобразить на лице что-то, что не будет вызывать желания плюнуть в него.

Он не представляет, куда катится его жизнь, знает только, что катится, и с черной иронией говорит себе, что хотя бы не стоит на месте, хотя утешение это довольно сомнительное.

Когда он мечтал перебраться в Лос-Анджелес, то представлял свое будущее совершенно иначе: ему грезилась беззаботная жизнь, веселье, вечеринки – и, конечно же, интересные роли на выбор, дружелюбные опытные коллеги по съемкам и профессиональная съемочная команда… Но вместо этого он сидит за стойкой, допивая четвертое пиво, и даже бармен не горит желанием начать разговор, будто и нет никакого Колина. Он то и дело срывается в зал, потому что час уже поздний, а его помощник уже закончил смену, так что посидеть на месте не удается.

За сегодняшний вечер Колин, наверное, уже раз двадцать успел прочитать на его бейдже «Миллер», и плоско пошутить про себя, что в баре у всего персонала на бейджах написаны названия пивных брендов.

— Что-нибудь еще? — наконец вернувшись за стойку, спрашивает Миллер и для наглядности кивает на почти пустой бокал.

Колин мрачно раздумывает, пора ли возвращаться домой или можно задержаться, потому что его все равно никто не ждет. Как, впрочем, и сам он уже не ждет ничего.

— Да, повторите, — соглашается он, залпом опрокидывая в себя остатки пива, и вдруг, спохватившись, добавляет: — А «Миллер» у вас есть?

Бармен усмехается, бросает взгляд на свой бейдж, будто желая проверить, что там написано или достаточно ли хорошо его видно, чтобы разобрать текст.

— Держим только для постоянных клиентов, — с широкой улыбкой нахально заявляет он, и Колин насмешливо фыркает. Это первое за сегодня подобие улыбки.

— Я здесь четвертый день подряд. Сойду за постоянного клиента?

Его слова звучат не иронично, как хотелось бы, а жалко, и Миллер тоже это замечает: он меняется в лице, его улыбка тускнеет, выцветает, как засвеченная фотопленка.

— Сейчас посмотрю на кухне, — произносит он, но Колин мотает головой. «Останься, не утруждай себя» – говорит его взгляд. И Миллер остается.

— Колин, — представляется он и протягивает руку, надеясь, что достаточно пьян, чтобы быть понятым правильно. Уголки губ Миллера поднимаются, и он отвечает на рукопожатие.

— Эзра.

— Эзра, — драматично мычит Колин, будто это решительно все меняет в его жизни.

И действительно меняет, хотя он не догадывается об этом, получая еще один бокал пива, чем и заканчивается в тот вечер их общение. Через день у него запланированы очередные пробы на роль, так что завтра ему необходимо быть в форме, чтобы на следующее утро прийти посвежевшим и готовым вновь расплескивать энергию на потеху кастинг-менеджеру.

Пробы, которые он с треском проваливает, потому что хоть в свои тридцать семь и готов ходить на голове, чтобы произвести впечатление, старания его имеют обратный эффект – недостаточный надрыв.

Колину хочется вернуться назад к кастинг-менеджеру, чтобы показать свой надрыв во всей красе, но одергивает себя – плохая репутация ему не нужна.

Ему нужно в бар.

К своей радости (кто бы мог подумать, что для радости ему в этой жизни уже достаточно просто увидеть бармена!) он обнаруживает за стойкой Эзру. Разгар вечера, внушительная очередь за напитками, Миллер не смотрит по сторонам, сосредоточившись на выпивке и клиентах. Но вместо того, чтобы встать позади посетителей, Колин сразу садится на высокий барный стул и ждет. Чего ждет, он и сам не понимает. Не в буквальном смысле, конечно.

Ловко смешивая коктейли, Эзра то тянется за бутылками, то скользит к кофемашине, он походит на ураган – беспокойный, порывистый... И, мельком заметив Колина, широко улыбается ему и кивает.

Колин не может сдержать ответной улыбки.

Очередь кажется бесконечной, но Эзра будто бы умудряется ускориться еще сильнее, обслуживая клиентов, чтобы те скорее разошлись и не мозолили глаза, так что минут пятнадцать спустя у стойки не оказывается никого, кроме них двоих.

— Привет, — говорит Колин, даже не думая делать заказ, но Эзра уже сам наливает ему пиво, которое тот заказывал в предыдущие дни.

— Плохой день? — участливо спрашивает Эзра, и останется только гадать – со всеми постоянными клиентами он так вежлив, или Колин такой один.

Против воли в голове возникает мысль, что проститутки, как и обслуживающий персонал, тоже заставляют клиентов поверить в то, что он хочет увидеть и почувствовать. Колину становится гадко от таких мыслей. Не от профессиональной вежливости за деньги, а от грязных ассоциаций, оттого, что в принципе посмел так подумать. Он его даже не знает, наверняка Эзра ведет себя так со всеми, у него это на лбу написано.

Вопрос продолжает висеть без ответа; и так понятно – похвастаться Колину нечем, но он не хочет давить еще и этим. Бармены – отличные психологи, но Колин остро осознает, что не хочет доставлять Эзре лишних проблем, портить нервы, грузить своими проблемами.

Вместо душевной беседы, которую он предвкушал с того момента, как решил пойти в бар, Колин снова молчит весь вечер, варясь в собственном соку. Вернее будет сказать, в своей желчи. Он забирает бокал пива и уползает за дальний столик, старается не смотреть на Эзру, но ему кажется, что мельком замечает на его лице легкое разочарование и грусть.

Колин не хочет навязываться и просто методично пьет; он не заказывает ничего крепкого, но к вечеру его ведет. Он засиживается допоздна и последний час просто продолжает сидеть с полупустым бокалом, прикрыв глаза. Его дико клонит в сон, в баре слишком тепло и уютно, чтобы хотелось вылезать из-за стола, тащиться по холоду домой, мерзнуть в ожидании такси. В баре комфортно, а еще тут Эзра. Он не догадывается, что нравится Колину, хотя на самого Колина прозрение наваливается только сейчас. Прямо как сон…

— Колин.

Колин вздрагивает, смутно осознавая, что Эзра трясет его за плечо.

— Мне жаль тебя будить, но мы закрываемся.

Колин не хочет никуда уходить, ему хорошо и здесь, но сил, чтобы объяснить это Эзре, не хватает, да и язык будто присох к нёбу.

— Сколько ты выпил? — непривычно заботливо спрашивает Эзра.

— Ровно столько, сколько ты мне налил, — фыркает Колин, ежась в куртке.

— Надо домой, — объясняет Эзра. Колин только сейчас поднимает на него взгляд и замечает, что Эзра уже одет, музыка стихла, почти весь свет погашен.

Колину не хочется доставлять Эзре хлопот, и именно потому он мрачно кивает, выбирается из-за стола и плетется к выходу.

— Сможешь добраться до дома?

Оказавшись наконец на улице, Колин мигом приходит в себя: холодный воздух забирается за шиворот. Он застегивает куртку, сует ладони в карманы и неопределенно пожимает плечами. Ему очень хочется сказать «нет», чтобы еще немного побыть рядом с Эзрой, но он понимает, что Эзре только этих проблем на ночь глядя недоставало.

— Ладно, я поймаю нам такси.

— Нет!

Колин живо машет руками, запоздало поняв, что Эзра уже все истолковал по-своему и он сам напросился на то, чтобы его опекали.

Однако Эзра непреклонен. Он выставляет перед собой руку, чтобы Колин не спорил, и звонит оператору, чтобы к бару подъехала машина, потому что в такой поздний час ловить попутку можно до утра.

— Мне неудобно навязываться, — наконец выдает Колин единственную мысль, которая непрестанно гложет его весь вечер.

— Ерунда, — пожимает плечами Эзра. — Уверен, ты бы сделал для меня то же самое. К тому же у меня появился постоянный клиент. Будет глупо похерить его.

Колин громко фыркает и качает головой, пока Эзра прикуривает сигарету.

— Все ради клиентуры?

Эзра хитро улыбается, разводя руками, и выдыхает в ночной воздух сизый дым.

Колин чувствует в груди полузабытое тепло оттого, как чутко Эзра отнесся к происходящему. Он впервые позволяет себе хорошенько рассмотреть его – копну черных волос, отросшую щетину, темные смеющиеся глаза. Он будто и не устал вовсе, хоть и отработал смену до глубокой ночи. А теперь вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой спать, вынужден возиться с Колином.

Сделал бы Колин для него то же самое? Вне всякого сомнения. Для кого-то незнакомого? Маловероятно. Колин слишком привык терзать себя, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то еще.

Минут через десять перед ними останавливается такси, и они едут по указанному Колином адресу.

Он ловит себя на мысли, что был бы не прочь, если бы Эзра поднялся к нему домой. Черт знает что, он ведь даже не по мужикам, хотя всякое было. Именно это «всякое было» методично нашептывает, что он хотел бы продолжить их общение. Не вломиться вместе к себе или к нему домой, чтобы заняться сексом прямо на пороге, но Колин не может обманывать себя – ему симпатичен Эзра. Колина тянет к нему. Хуже того – Колин чувствует что-то подозрительно напоминающее ревность ко всем другим людям, что окружают Эзру.

Пока они едут, Эзра рассказывает ему о своей инди-группе и ребятах, с которыми он познакомился еще в школе.

Почему-то от этого хочется выть, но Колин напоминает себе, что он мужик и нельзя терять лицо. Хотя куда уж дальше?

Вот она – его чаша весов. Вместо того, чтобы заботиться о кастинге, или когда в следующий раз увидит сыновей, Колин озабочен своим новым знакомым.

Участие Эзры цепляет, но Колин не может отпустить свербящую на подкорке мысль: «На всех ли постоянных клиентов распространяется благосклонность Эзры?»

Когда такси останавливается у дома Колина, Эзра остается на заднем сиденье, и Колин настойчиво всовывает ему в ладонь купюру – заплатить таксисту. Этого явно больше, чем требуется, и Колин не в том положении, чтобы не беспокоиться о тратах, но чувствует, что поступает правильно.

На следующий день он не покидает квартиру, ест какую-то дрянь, пялится в телик, чтобы не было соблазна лишний раз задуматься о том, во что он себя втягивает.

У Эзры своя жизнь, вряд ли в ней есть место для актера-неудачника. Он молод, горяч, амбициозен, дружелюбен, красив. Такой парень не пропадет в этой жизни. На кой хрен ему сдался Колин?

Они могли бы попробовать стать приятелями. Возможно.

С другой стороны, Эзру и ревновать бессмысленно, он каким-то мистическим образом умудряется светить всем окружающим его людям. Разве можно ревновать дневной свет? В его тепле можно купаться, но не более того. Его нельзя присвоить, его надо принимать.

Колин смиряется с этой мыслью, когда на следующий день бредет в бар. 

Его тяготит неведение, но и в лоб он спросить не может. Единственное, что у него есть – это время. Для пущего эффекта недостает только капли ирландского везения и четырехлистного клевера в кармане.

Колину стыдно, хотя на первый взгляд ничего не произошло, но уже от неозвученных мыслей ему делается неуютно.

Он не привык метаться между «да» и «нет», обычно быстро принимая решение, пусть и не всегда верное, но как правило он всегда интуитивно чувствует, чего можно ожидать и чем все это обернется. Сейчас он даже этого не знает, не знает ничего кроме того, что хочет быть ближе к Эзре, а там уже как повезет.

— Давай, Нео, синяя или красная? — говорит себе Колин, переступая порог бара.

Внутри почти никого нет в такой ранний для распития спиртного час. Зато за барной стойкой маячит Эзра, едва заметно пританцовывая под музыку и беззвучно шепча под нос текст песни: либо уверен, что его никто не видит, либо же ему глубоко наплевать, что про него могут подумать.

Если до этого Колина раздирали сомнения, стоит ли хотя бы пытаться, то сейчас, видя Эзру, он наконец решается.

Метания не принесут результат. Лучше рискнуть и проиграть, чем капитулировать сразу. По крайней мере есть шанс, что фортуна может в качестве исключения повернуться к нему лицом, а не задницей.

Колин подходит к стойке, тут же забираясь на высокий барный стул, и Эзра прекращает протирать стаканы, поднимает голову и широко улыбается. Колин не может удержаться, чтобы не улыбнуться ему в ответ.

— Давно не виделись, — задорно произносит Эзра вместо приветствия.

— Нормально добрался до дома? — не может не спросить Колин: вновь тянет время, хоть уже и принял решение.

Эзра прикрывает глаза и согласно кивает.

— Тебе как обычно? — спрашивает он и уже тянет руку за чистым бокалом, но Колин мотает головой, останавливая его.

— Я не за этим, — объясняет он. — Ты поужинаешь со мной? По-дружески.

Эзра задумчиво щурится, разглядывая его, будто видит впервые. Он задумчиво цокает языком и склоняет голову набок, пытливо наблюдая за ним.

— А есть другие варианты?


End file.
